


Homecoming

by cornelius



Series: A Brief History of Fools [3]
Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, No explicit description of canonical non-binary character’s genitalia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelius/pseuds/cornelius
Summary: Fitz comes home from a business trip.
Relationships: FitzChivalry Farseer/The Fool
Series: A Brief History of Fools [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Homecoming

No sooner had the kitchen door closed, than the Fool was on me, pushing the buttons of my flannel shirt through their buttonholes. He parted the two halves of my shirt with a sigh, running his fingers over my bare chest.

“I’ve missed you, you know,” he said as he pushed my shirt off my shoulders. 

“I wasn’t gone that lo—” he cut me off with a kiss, urgent and rough. I melted into him and let him push me up against the kitchen counter, my arms still trapped in my sleeves. His hands found their way to my belt and my buckle was undone with a thought and then, my zipper was open too. 

He shifted a leg, forcing his thigh between mine and I _needed_ that pressure. I hadn’t realized how aroused I’d been until his long fingers began rubbing me through my underwear. I arched into his touch, rocking myself between his nimble fingers and insistent pressure of his thigh. 

He moved his hands to my waistband, and yanked down my pants and underwear in one quick motion. “Fool!” I gasped, my pants caught around my ankles, “Let me take off my boots.” I started to bend over to remove my shoes, but stopped me with a hand on my chest and _look_ as he began to sink to his knees. 

His eyes held a kind of desperation that stopped me cold. I took his hands in mine and pulled him back up to standing, sighing when I felt a slight tremor.

“I’m always going to come back to you,” I said, “You don’t have to worry.”

He looked away, not meeting my eyes. “I’ve lost you before,” he said, any trace of his characteristic mirth gone. I pulled him close and kissed him, but I could still feel him trembling in my arms.

“You don’t have to do all _this_ to get me to come back to you,” I said into his hair. 

“I know,” he replied, his words vibrating against my collarbone, “That’s not why I … Iwant you, Fitz. I want you _too much_ I think.”

I shook my head. I didn’t know how to stop the worries plaguing his mind. I didn’t know the words to reassure him. I cupped his face instead, looking into his familiar, pale eyes, and kissed him again. I went slowly, tenderly, not stopping until all tension had seeped out of his body.

“Oh Fitz,” he said when I released him, “Oh Beloved. I—”

I shushed him with a finger to his lips. No words now. No doubts, no worries—just _this_. He nodded in understanding before helping me the rest of the way out of my clothes. I felt a moment’s pang of embarrassment to be standing stark naked in my _kitchen_ , but it quickly passed as the Fool looked at me. There was a new kind of desperation in his eyes, one that I could hardly believe was for me. 

“Can I touch you?” I asked, “Can I … see you?” The Fool stopped mid-reach for me, hesitating. He looked around the brightly-lit kitchen, with its large windows looking into patch of wilderness on my property. We weren’t likely to be stumbled upon—Bee and Hap were away on a “field trip”—but the Fool’s notions of privacy were much different from my own.

He walked over to the windows one by one and pulled each of their curtains closed. Light still shone through the semi-transparent material but now we were completely blocked off from view, even if it was only trees and birds looking on. He came back to me and took my hands, guiding them to the hem of one of my threadbare work shirts he’d taken for his own. Together we pulled it over his head and he gently laid it on the island counter. I ran my hands from his neck to his waist, and I felt a new tremor under my hands. He gasped as my thumbs traced the lines of his ribs. 

I touched him as I would touch fine china—delicate caresses over flawless skin. My knuckles found avenues from his neck to his sides, hidden lines under his skin. My thumbs traced the curves of his ribs and divots of his hips. He watched me, a silent observer, as I touched as much of him as I could see, gasping only when my thumb dipped below the waistband of his pants.

My hands slowly snaked under his sweatpants (really, my sweatpants), my fingers digging into his muscular backside. I brought one hand around to the front and rested it on the elastic waist. I waited as he panted under me, catching his breath, until he breathed a soft _yes_.

My hand plunged into his pants and cupped him, my fingers stroking and caressing his swollen flesh. He whined and moaned and cried “Fitz, _more_!” until I had his pants off and my face pressed to his groin. His hands gripped my hair, tugging me closer, closer, _closer_ …

I felt his orgasm in the tightening of his hands and shuddering of his hips. He clung to me, holding my face to his hip, and babbled as he recovered.

After a long stretch of holding my face, he finally looked down at me and laughed. 

“What?” I asked.

“Just … _you_ ,” he said. It made about as much sense as anything else he said so I didn’t question him further. He smiled and ran the backs of his knuckles over my cheek and jaw. I moved into his touch, letting him explore my face as if he didn’t already have it memorized. 

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back to my feet. My knees popped and groaned as I stood, and the Fool just laughed at me again.

“I’m not done with you yet Beloved,” I said gently pushing at his hip, “Turn around.”

He froze and looked at me in a panic. He rarely showed me his back, which was covered with a mess of scars and a once lovely and intricate tattoo. When I’d asked about it before, he hadn’t talked to me for almost a week, so I hadn’t broached the subject since. 

“It’s okay,” I said after kissing his temple, “You don’t have to.”

“No,” he said, his voice trembling slightly, “I want to.” He squared his shoulders and turned around, planting his hands firmly on the quartz countertop of the island. With my eyes, I followed the jagged edges of scar and tattoo from the top of his spine to the dip of his waist. They formed a macabre design of their own, evidence of some unspeakable trauma the Fool carried with him. 

I wanted to trace the spider web patterns with my fingers, feel the uneven pattern across his skin, but I stopped myself. When the Fool wanted me to touch, he would ask me. I put a hand on his hip instead and he jumped.

“Beloved,” I said before pressing a kiss on the nape of his neck, just above the ridge of a notably large scar, “You are _so_ beautiful.”

The Fool laughed like he didn’t believe me. “I mean it Beloved,” I said picking up one of his hands and lacing out fingers together, “You are …” 

I groaned and laid my head on his shoulder. I made a living with words, but when I was with the Fool, they all deserted me. What word was good enough to describe the delicate strength in my Fool’s hands? Or the biting wit on his devilishly sharp tongue? Or the way he _knew_ me better than I knew myself?

“Fool, I—” I started, but it was his turn to shush me. He rolled his hips back against mine, and my previously neglected arousal came back in a rush. 

I bent him over the island and rocked against him, pulling his body to mine. He was soft and pliant under me, his body yielding and accommodating. He sighed as I covered his body and giggled when I rubbed my nose on his neck.

I looked up and spied a small collection of cooking supplies on the far side of the island, including the olive oil in some decorative container. I reached over the Fool for the oil, but a hand shot out to stop me.

“Not the good oil!” The Fool exclaimed, pulling my hand back.

I used my position and leverage to trap him completely between me and the countertop. “I’ll buy more,” I growled into his ear as I grabbed the oil.

The Fool shivered in response and let me take the bottle. He didn’t move as I pulled back and smeared the oil between his thighs, a stillness that spoke more of anticipation that trepidation.

I placed the bottle back on the counter, gently and far away from any possibly flailing arms, before pushing his thighs together. I thrust between his legs, and his lean muscles gripped me with the most wonderful kind of pressure. 

I reached around under the Fool’s hip and touched him again. He gasped in surprise, but his gasp was shortly followed by a low moan. I kept up a rhythm as best I could, pumping my hips and touching him, and only when he cried out my name again did I let myself follow him over the edge. 

I held him close, not eager to separate our bodies. I leaned my weight on him, knowing that despite his slight frame, he was stronger than he looked.

“I know you said you weren’t going anywhere,” the Fool said, his voice full of laughter, “but I didn’t think you meant it so literally.”

I smiled as I nuzzled the name of his neck. My Fool was back to his foolish ways.

I stood up and pulled him up with me, still holding his bare back flush to semi-naked front. He turned around in the frame of my arms and kissed me—a softer, more comfortable kiss than the one he greeted me with. “I love you, Fitz,” he said.

“I love you too, Fool,” I said, “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing A Brief History of Fools and The Party, I really wanted to write a sex scene that is fairly explicit, but never describes the Fools genital configuration. This was partially because I didn’t want to come down on one side or the other when in canon it’s left ambiguous, and also because all language about genitals is gendered. So this is what I scribbled down last year and cleaned up today. :)


End file.
